


You, Me, and Hot Chocolate

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe – Domestic, Amami Rantarou Birthday Special, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Live for Wholesome Grown-Up AU Amamatsu, I’m supposed to be studying smh, No Spoilers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, and yes I’m making 2 Amamatsu fics for today because that’s just how much I love this ship uwu, blame College™, hhhhh please be gentle, sorry folks i’ve been so busy, this is so short smh, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Indulging herself with a cup of hot chocolate always works for Kaede.





	You, Me, and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 3: Warmth
> 
> Also, Happy International Avocado Day (again), everyone! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Kaede was vomiting in the toilet, with Rantarou’s hand gently massaging her shoulder.

After she was done, she flushed the toilet and rested herself on Rantarou’s chest.

“You want some hot chocolate?” he asked.

Kaede weakly nodded against his chest.

Rantarou then took her legs with one of his arms while the other supported her back and carried her to outside the bathroom. Kaede wrapped her arms around his shoulder, still resting her head on his chest.

Rantarou then laid her on the bed and rested his forehead on hers. “Well, your temperature is just fine,” he said. “Anyway, I’ll be back.”

Rantarou then left their bedroom, leaving Kaede lying down on their bed.

Kaede’s hand roamed her lower stomach. “Well, I _am_ happy that you’re finally here, but...” she sighed, and then she felt nauseous again before she could finish her sentence.

She rushed her way to the toilet and vomited again. Then, she went to the sink to wipe off the remaining vomit of her mouth.

Kaede tried to walk with her feeble legs back to the bed. She laid herself on the bed, then took a blanket and snuggled herself up in it.

Rantarou went back the bedroom to find Kaede was dozing off and wrapped in a blanket like a cocoon. He kissed her forehead, causing her to wake up. “Here you go...” he said while giving a cup of hot chocolate to her.

“Thanks...” she replied with a weak voice, but still audible to him. She sat down on the bed and fixed her blanket. She took the cup and sipped the hot chocolate he made for her bit by bit.

Rantarou glanced at Kaede’s face and noticed the chocolate stain on her lips. Noticing his stare, Kaede touched her lips and felt something creamy. She giggled once she realized what was it about. Rantarou then kissed away the chocolate stain on Kaede’s lips, earning a smile from her.

Rantarou wrapped himself in the blanket along with Kaede. He cradled her in his arms and rested his head on hers. She smiled as she could feel his warm breath against her hair.

She was still sipping the hot chocolate when she felt Rantarou’s body suddenly felt heavier against hers, causing her to flinch a bit. Realizing that he fell asleep, Kaede giggled and gave him a kiss on his lips in return.

She clasped and led his hand to her lower stomach.

She wouldn’t mind if she stayed like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I already said this in the tags, but yes, I’m making 2 Amamatsu fics for today because that’s just how much I love this ship and Rantarou and also Kaede uwuwuwuwuwu


End file.
